Commitment
by Ice Lynx
Summary: Sequel to "Who You Drove Away". Remy takes Milana for what she thinks is a vacation, but turns out to be so much more. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Wow. So... ok, I know haven't posted in... years... twitch. Will be so unsurprised if nobody's paying attention anymore, but... well... Remy and Milana deserve another short. One of three chapters, already written up, make sure to review!

-Icey-

Remy woke slowly to the smell of sweet tropical flowers and a warm, fresh breeze that was unique to the tropics. As his eyes opened the pale yellows and oranges of the hotel room filled his blurry vision, then the bright white where the sun filtered in and lit up the sheets like they were made of pearl. Turning his head slightly a darker and more beautiful color assaulted him.

Purple. A vibrant and lively hue who made him tingle and relax at the same time. Get just the right shade, like the shade he was looking at right now, and all sensible thought drained from his head, and his heart threatened to burst from his chest.

Rolling over the brown haired man leant into the purple mass, finding his favorite patch of soft fur on the form's neck and kissing it. There was a soft sigh to his left, and then the thin, toned form of a young woman untangled from the sheets and emerged. Dark eyes slowly opened, then smiled at him. It was that smile that made him talk nonsensically and trip over his own feet. He was so lost in her, color, scent, eyes...

"What are you doing, dork? You promised me I could sleep in on my vacation," she teased, reaching down and touching his cheek.

"Sorry," he blushed. "Couldn' help it when I saw yoh neck."

"Right. Well, you know the rules. No kissing me when I'm unconscious," she said.

"I wasn't kissin' foh kissin', I was kissin' 'cause..." Remy blinked and thought quickly. "I didn' wan' you t' miss de sunrise."

"Sunrise?" Milana looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, see?" he pointed. She turned and looked, then sighed.

"Rem, it's ten in the morning," she smiled, rolling over and getting on all fours, leaning down to kiss him. "The sun rose hours ago."

"Oh. I guess de room's colors mixed me up," he said innocently, grinning and attempting to pull her closer. Then he yelped as she sprung on him, landing on his chest and then pinning him down. "Whoa... but hey, I like dis..."

"You'd better be careful," Milana smirked, looking at him. "You've used up almost all of the alloted patience for funny business this trip."

"But it de firs' mornin'," he said, eyes wide.

"First you get us champagne on the flight down and try to convince me we had to share a seat on the way down, then we get here and you got the 'Sweetheart's Suite' with only one bed, then you expected me to fall for the idea that the beach was for nuddist's only, and now you start kissing me while I was asleep?" she arched an eyebrow at him.

"All o' dat was completely legit," Remy argued. "I tol' you de dumb airline messed up our tickets, I t'ought de suite came with two beds like in de pictures, an' why d'ya t'ink I petitioned so hard t' come t' dis specific beach? Imagine how much it hurt ime/i t' find out de beach was clothin' required."

"And this morning?" Milana sat back and folded her arms over her chest.

Remy blinked, then grinned sheepishly. "I was drunk off de beauty o' you in de sunlight?"

"You are iso/i lucky that I'm tolerant and easy going," she rolled her eyes and kissed the tip of his nose, then got up and went to go find some clothes.

Remy rolled over and sighed.

"But you sure ain' easy, chere," he said. Milana paused in the doorway of the bathroom, then turned, hand on hip.

"I'm not dry, you just got used to taking booty for granted," she said, eyes narrowing. "You know what I want from you, LeBeau."

"My heart? You got dat. My pride? I gladly whipped by you, chere," Remy crawled out of bed, then over to her, leaning up and taking her hand and looking up, eyes content and filled with amusement. "You wan' money? I got it. A home? A-"

"Promise?" she asked, smiling, then slowly kneeling and hugging him. "You know I love you, Remy, but I've been through a lot. I just don't want to go on without knowing what we have is-"

"Real?" Remy looked at her sorrowfully, as if it hurt him that she had to ask.

"Forever," she corrected gently, her own smile slipping as she leaned back.

"We ben t'get'er foh years now," he said softly. "You even have t' ask?"

She looked up at him.

"They've been the best years of my life, but I know you. You're a rogue, an adventurer. And maybe one day you'll be ready for a commitment, but you're still a scamp and trickster this morning," she said, then pulled him close for a long, loving kiss. Remy could never say no to this embrace, or remain hurt afterwards, but he was still semi serious when they broke.

"You don' seem too upset by it all now," he grumbled.

"I'm not," she smiled, stroking his cheek. "I'm just not going to share a twelve hour plane ride in the same seat with you till I know you're ready to settle down after."

Getting up she smiled, then turned to go inside. Remy watched her, tugging at her bushy tail playfully before the bathroom door closed, then slowly got up.

Sighing he went to find his own change of clothes, then went and took out his shaving kit. Opening it he reached in and pulled out a small black box and fingered it thoughtfully, walking back to the bathroom door.

"Still t'ink I ain' ready t' commit, my chere?" he murmured, settling his forehead to the wood of the door.

"Did you say something, Remy?" Milana called. Remy blinked, then grinned and backed away.

"Non. I was jus' singin'," he called.

"Oh. Alright. Well, I'm going to clean up and head for the beach," came the light hearted reply. Remy closed his eyes, then smiled.

"Alright. I'm gonna go into town n' look foh some nice rest'raunts. I see you later, alrigh'?"

"Sure thing. I'll meet you on the beach later? You promised to teach me to surf."

"'Course I will, chere. Don' pardy too hard wit de beach boys now," he said, grabbing his sunglasses and wallet and leaving the room to Milana's bell-like laugh.

Walking down the halls of the resort he found his way to the other wing of the hotel, knocking on a couple doors until finally one opened.

"Ach, dere you are," Kurt blinked in surprise, opening the door wider. Remy grinned.

"You n' everyone make it?" he asked.

"Ja. Just as you vanted," he said. "Haff you asked-"

"Non, non, dat all for later," Remy said impatiently, shaking his head. "Listen, de petite goin' t' de beach after her shower. You all need t' be at de lagoon by three..."

"Ve vill be," Kurt assured him. Remy looked out the window thoughtfully, rubbing his chin, then looked back at the older man as he cleared his throat.

"I don't... I mean, I wish nuzzing but ze best for you, und give my whole hearted endorsement to your proposal, but do you not think... I mean, vat if she has no answer, or not ze von you seek?" the German asked.

Remy blinked. "Den I die. But she as good as accepted dis mornin'," he said firmly, though he did look a bit frazzled by the thought.

"But if she says no..."

"Den Remy pull all you out here for nut'in," the Cajun frowned. "But I'll know foh sure before I drag her out."

"Ah. I see," Kurt said, then put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I vould not worry, though. Mien tochter loves you very much."

"An' I love her," Remy sighed, smiling dreamily. "But ah! Make sure you got everyone ready by-"

"Three. Don't vorry," Kurt said, smiling.

"Right. I goin' in t' town t' doublecheck de reservations n' get de flowers," he said.

"Have fun," Kurt smiled. Remy grinned at him, then turned and left.

--

Milana smiled as the sun warmed and dried her sea cloaked coat. Anywhere else she'd be petrified somebody would attack or shriek about her visible purple fur, but at this mutant-friendly resort she blended in well with the crowds.

After a morning of swimming, wading, and shell collecting she couldn't believe it was almost two and Remy still hadn't shown up, but as she settled down for a nap she found it difficult to be anxious about his absence.

"Probably lost and in need of rescue," she sighed, settling against her towel contently. She'd give him half an hour before she went looking.

"Hey, baby, what's your sign?" a loud, obnoxious voice called, then wolf whistled at her. "Purple turns me ion/i!"

Make that ten minutes.

Suddenly there was a yelp and the sound of fist on flesh, and then a loud splash. Milana sat up quickly and turned, then sighed as she saw Remy rubbing his knuckles and watching the man who'd whistled at her being pulled out of the water by his friends.

"Hey chere," he looked over and grinned adorably at her. "I t'ought I say no messin' wit de boys?"

"You can't blame them for not knowing I was taken, when I spent all morning alone," Milana said, sitting up and smiling at him. Remy smiled and knelt by her.

"Sorry. Got held up. T'ings t' do, people t' see... you know de drill," he said.

"Right. Well, don't tell me you're going beaching in ithat/i," she said, looking pointedly at his jeans, boots, and shirt.

"Right... well... dis t'ing come up, y'see," he said, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling. "We have someplace t' be. Wanna go get de salt washed off n' change?"

"You promised me you'd teach me to surf," she pouted.

"I know, but dere dis reservation we gotta make. I take you surfin' t'morrow, I promise," Remy said. Milana looked at him suspiciously, but then sighed when he started to pout.

"Oh fine. But if this is one of your schemes..."

"Trust me, you'll like it," he said, grinning. "C'mon."


	2. Chapter 2

--2--

Remy smiled as he lead Milana up to their room. "Now you go take a shower, and when you get out wear your decent-t'-look-at underwear," he said, then handed her a white silk cloth. "N' put dis on when you come out."

"What's this for?" Milana stared at him suspiciously.

"You can't see de dress," he said firmly. Then he winced at the look she gave him. "It a good dress, I promise. Nut'in you wouldn' love. But it's gotta be a _surprise_!"

"I bet," she said, taking the blindfold. "But if you try anything funny-"

"I got you early tickets home," he said, smiling. Milana sighed, but went in to wash up.

By the time she was washed and dry and came out dressed as he wished Remy was in his white tux, carefully holding the dress he'd ordered and smiling.

"Ok, ready? I'm gonna help you int' de dress..." he said, taking her hand and guiding her over.

"This is ridiculous. What would a dress tell me?" she complained.

"Trust me, it'd ruin de surprise," he said firmly.

"You and your surprises."

"Have dey ever been bad?" he asked innocently, sliding the dress up her curves lovingly and helping her arms into the straps before carefully zipping up her back, taking care not to get any of her fur in the zipper. This done he carefully picked up a matching necklace and put it around her neck.

"Mm. Not lately. You finally started to make sure other people thought your ideas were as good as you thought they... where are we going now?" she stopped as Remy took her hand and waist and carefully lead her out. "Wait, I don't have my purse, or shoes..."

"Y' won' need dem," Remy smiled.

"But... where are we going?" Milana protested.

"You'll see," Remy grinned. "Hey, remember what you said earlier, 'bout me needing to get serious? What if it takes me a while? Would you wait?"

Milana sighed as he lead her down the hall. "How long?"

"Couple years?" he asked.

"I don't believe you. You'd go crazy with not having a girl in that long," she smirked.

"Make believe I could," he protested. Milana sighed, then nodded.

"Of course I'd wait."

"Ten years?"

"I'll wait as long as you think that day's coming, Remy. Now where are we- we're outside again!"

"I know," Remy murmured, smiling. He knew the answer now. Leading her to his desired position he stopped, then turned around, taking both her hands and facing her to him.

"We've stopped," she said matter-of-factly.

"Dat true," Remy smirked, letting go of one hand to dig into his pocket, fumbling for the box.

"Can I take this silly blindfold off?" she asked impatiently.

"No' yet. Almost," he said, almost cursing as he wrestled the box out of the tiny pocket.

"Do you smell that?" Milana said suddenly, forwning and turning her head.

"Smell what?" Remy frowned and looked up quickly.

"It smells like... it's so weird... it smells like the mansion, y'know? With everyone in it," she said slowly.

"I don' smell nutin'," Remy's eyes went wide as he finally freed the box, then glared at it as if to admonish it for the trouble it'd caused.

"I could swear I smelled dad-"

"Don't t'ink 'bout dat," Remy said quickly, touching her chin and then pointing her face to him.

"What's going on?" Milana frowned.

"Chere... petite... ah... keep yoh eyes closed," he said, reaching up to pull her blindfold off.

"You're being ridiculous," Milana frowned, but kept her eyes closed. "What's going on?"

"Chere. I brought you here t'day 'cause... I love you," Remy mumbled, now that he was finally looking at her face the playboy's silver tongue was being stilled by nerves. "I love you so much..."

"Now you're freaking me out," Milana smiled gently.

"Since I first saw you, n' through all the years I known you, I loved you," Remy persisted, forcing himself to continue as he slowly sank to one knee, looking up at her face. "N' through all we been through, my love grown n' grow, till now it's all dat fills me, motivates me, empowers me..."

"That's so sweet," Milana smiled, eyes still closed, her thumb rubbing his hand.

"So now... now I gotta ask you," Remy breathed, opening the box with his thumb. "I gotta promise... like you wanted... like I wanted..."

"Remy?" Milana frowned.

"If you have me, I pledge me heart, soul, n' body t' you, n' only you forever, n' all I need t' be de happiest man in de world is an answer..."

Milana suddenly recognized his words and opened her eyes, looking down and then gaping at him, eyes filled with wonder as he stared at her, radiating love. He lifted the box, showing her the ring he'd agonized over for weeks.

"Will you do me d' honor o' bein' ma wife? O' marryin' dis heartstruck fool righ' now, righ' here?"

Time seemed to stop as his words sunk in. Milana had gone rigid, looking from the box to the face, then back again. All of the sudden they seemed on a new plane to her, an existence where there was only them and all around images of their times together came to life again. Memories of love, pain, fear, and utter and complete joy surrounded them. Nights spent in front of the TV watching movie marathons, riding together on Remy's motorcyle, walking through the park near their apartment and of falling asleep entwined in eachother's arms to ward off nightmares seemed vivid and warm. Remy's face after she took him over Miguel, Milana's face after the first time they'd kissed, all of the painful and tremendous emotions they'd shared together washed over her.

Then she was back in the small, dingy bedroom she'd woken up in so many years ago. Dazed, alone, and terrified, she'd turned, and he'd been there. No questions, no expectations. He'd had so little, then but he'd taken her in immediately and saved her, protected her...

Something inside her clicked, and she realized now that Remy's expression of hope and love had stuffened slightly with a ghost of fear. The air around them was deadly quiet, and she seemed to move at half speed.

"I..." She'd known him as a drunk, she'd known him as a thief. She'd seen him womanize, symphasize, and grow. She'd left him, and he'd followed. She'd needed him, and he'd never failed to be there. And through it all he never demanded any of the things he was so used to. He'd let her take him, change him, and then reject him, but he'd always stayed. Never snapped, never rejected her. He'd always been there with that confident, loving smirk on his face.

"I..." she closed her eyes, then opened them. Remy was pale now, pleading with her for an answer. She could hear his heart pounding, and felt her own match its beat.

"Of course," she choked, voice soft as tears filled her eyes. "Of course I will, Remy..."

He looked thunderstruck for a moment, when suddenly a deafening cheer nearly made them both topple over. Milana spun, then gasped when she found herself in the middle of the hotel's giant courtyard, which was complete with a lagoon. Behind them a dancing floor and eatting area had been set up, all over white lanturns hung, but in front a wedding arch stood, on a platform it and the trees and waters were decorated with white roses and lillies, and seats had been set up were lavished with carnations that made the air thick and sweet.

Around the arch almost every adult Milana and Remy knew stood, all apparently having been there from the start, and now they were clapping and beaming at her.

Milana gasped, but Remy composed himself and stood, turning.

"You did say you'd marry Remy here n' now..." he said sheepishly, taking out the ring and offering it to her. She turned and looked at him, eyes huge in amazement, then looked down, letting out a small cry when she saw her wedding dress.

"Oh... but it's all... it's all exactly as I'd imagined... how, Remy? How did you know?" she asked.

"All women plan de big day from de start, n' share de plans wit out'er women. All de man has t' do to find out is talk to a ilot/i o' women," he smiled gently.

Milana saw her father in the crowd, smiling at her and looking proud, and she was suddenly struck by an incredible sense of well being.

"It's just like I always dreamed," she said tearfully, watching as he slid the diamond ring onto her finger. "I don't know what to say."

"Perhaps it is best to let ze preacher instruct you on ze topic," Kurt smiled, appearing next to them. "Shall ve get under vay?"

"Oh, right," Remy said, turning and hurrying away. "Take yoh seats, de party under way."

The assembled guests quickly found their seats, and Remy himself stumbled up to the priest, wedding arch, and his best man.

"That proposal, dude, made me cry," Jackie smirked at him.

"Shut it," Remy flushed, looking delirious.

"He's not joking, young man. I saw the tears myself," the priest smiled. "It was very heartfelt and beautiful. You should be proud."

"All dat matters is dat she said yes," Remy murmured, watching Kurt and his daughter as everyone settled and the band began to play.

- -

Milana sniffed again, then took the handkerchief her father offered and wiped her eyes.

"I don't suppose you could have given me warning," she said, smiling slightly. "I look like a fool..." Kurt gently took the handkerchief and lifted her chin, smiling at her as he smoothed he cheek fur.

"Never, leibe. You are beautiful und brave looking," he said softly. "Und I am very, very proud of you. Besides, you know how insistant your future husband is about his surprises."

"Yeah," she laughed softly, then looked up as the music started. "I can't believe this is happening..."

"It doesn't have to," Kurt pointed out. "If you vant to wait..."

"No," she smiled, looking over at her fiance and smiling, eyes full of love. "No... I don't want to wait. Not a second longer..."

"Zen ve should go," Kurt smiled, handing her her bouquet and offering his arm. She slowly took it, then smiled and turned, taking a deep breath as he walked her down the isle.

Once at the arch Kurt leaned in and kissed her cheek, then handed her to Remy, who grinned at the man and then looked at Milana, leaning in to kiss her impulsively before the priest cleared his throat.

"I don't think that part comes first, young man," the slender, balding man smiled. There were some chuckles from some of the audience, and Remy blushed.

"Right..." he said.

"Don't worry, I'll try to do with quickly," the priest chuckled. Milana's grip on Remy's hand tightened as the ceremony went under way, but he smiled at her and her fear melted, replaced by excitement.

Nothing disrupted the priest's speech, or the vows, and it seemed it would be a perfectly normal ceremony until the end. The priest gave his blessing for the kiss, and the men smirked, fully expecting Remy to take full advantage of the situation. There was almost a disappointed murmur as he leaned forward and carefully gave Milana a chaste kiss, then pulled away.

Before anybody could marvel at the restraint, however, Milana had grabbed the front of Remy's tux and yanked him forward, kissing him passionately as her arms snaked around his neck. There was a combined gasp, then laughter as the applause and cheering started.

"You know, I had _him_ pegged for the brazzen one in the relationship," the priest commented dryly to Jackie, who was staring at the pair wide eyed.

"He is... or... was?" the young man said, oggling the pair. "Dude... talk about whipped."

Remy started, then happily riciprocated, until at last the priest could no longer contain his laughter and touched thier shoulders.

This seemed to return them both to their senses, and they pulled away slowly, both looking shocked and breathless.

"I'm sorry... I... I couldn't help it," Milana said, looking at the priest and blushing.

"I understand. And now, if you don't mind, I believe your audiance wishes to congradulate you," he smiled. The couple turned and walked down, immediately swamped by loved ones.


	3. Chapter 3

--3--

Milana hid her face against Kurt's shoulder, arms around her father as they danced slowly to the father-daughter introduction.

"Zat vas... some kiss," Kurt chuckled, stroking her hair as he watched them being watched before other couples slowly started leaking on the floor. "Und in front of ze priest..."

"I know," Milana gigled, blushing. "I just... I had to do it."

"Vell, you are a married voman now. You have every right," he smiled.

"Married..." Milana felt a little weak in the knees, but she beamed. "I never expected this. I never thought he'd be ready... do you think he's ready?"

"I think zat I refused him my blessing twice before I thought he vould be capeable of making you happy," Kurt said gently. "Und each time he vanted to know vat I refused, und each time he returned after vorking hard to improve."

"Really?" Milana asked softly.

"Ja. Und he did everything in his power to make zis perfect for you. Down to ze last detail," he said. "But ze real question is... is zis vat you vanted? Vat vill make you happy?"

Milana smiled and nodded, no lack of confidence at all. "He's the one, dad. I knew it, as soon as he asked. I'm going to spend Eternity with him."

Kurt stopped dancing and took a step back, then grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Zen I am happy for you," he said. Milana beamed at him, then looked up as Remy came over and bowed his head slightly.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked.

"Not at all," Kurt clasped him on the shoulder, then stepped back and nodded to them before leaving. As Remy and Milana came together, the Cajun grinned.

"So, did I use up all de Trip Patience for funny business?" he asked teasingly.

"Baby, the very idea of this... you should be charged all of the Patience allotted for your lifespan," she informed him, giggling.

"But?" Remy smiled. Milana sighed, then leaned against him and closed her eyes contently.

"But you pulled it off. So you're redeemed," she giggled. Remy smiled.

"You really liked it," he said softly.

She leaned up and kissed him gently.

"It was... better than I could imagine," she said softly. They danced in silence for a moment, and suddenly Remy grinned.

"You know... I showed restraint up dere, wit de kiss," he said.

"Mm? What's your point?" Milana asked, comfortable.

"Remy jus' say... you _did_ yank me in for dat kiss," he grinned. Milana stopped and looked up at him.

"Yes. So?" she said.

"So de way I see it, de Funny Business scale is off. In my favor," he grinned. "N' now we married..."

"You're such an idiot sometimes," Milana laughed.

"I can't help it," he murmured, kissing her again. She returned the embrace, then smiled as the song ended and the dance slowed.

"Hey, Cajun man, share the flower," a familiar voice said.

Milana gasped and turned, then let out a squeal and flung herself into the dark haired Latino's arms.

"Miguel!! I didn't even- but you're _here_!!" she gasped. Miguel laughed aloud and hugged her.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss a party for the world. Especially not you're big day with the Famous LeBeau. Lemme see you," he said, letting go and then looking her up and down. "Lord, you're beautiful."

"Hey now, dis _ma_ chere," Remy stepped forward protectively.

Milana was about to look cross, but suddenly turned and kissed her husband again.

"Oh, you invited him. Remy, that was so amazing of you," she gushed. Remy looked surprised, but shrugged.

"Er, yeah." he grinned. Then he blinked. "Oh, I t'ink yoh girlfrien's want to talk..."

Milana looked over at the excited women, then smiled and nodded. "I'll be back."

The two men watched her go, then paused and looked at eachother for a moment. Then Miguel grinned.

"You didn't invite me. Her proud papa did," he smirked.

"I know," Remy let out a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. "T'anks foh no' callin' me out on it."

"Hey, man, I'm here to make Milana happy," Miguel smiled. "If that means scoring her new hubby some points he didn't earn, so be it."

"T'anks," Remy nodded slowly, looking at him. Miguel chuckled again.

"I'm really not here to steal her from you," he said.

"Yeah?" Remy arched a brow.

"If I thought I had a chance, maybe. The flower's a keeper. But I'm not stupid, you're the only one who's really for her," he said easily. "So I'm just a friend, alright? And I treasure her as a friend. And it would be cool if you didn't mind us remaining friends."

"Just friends?" Remy said suspiciously.

"Just friends," Miguel said. Remy studied him for a moment, then slowly nodded.

"Fine. Jus' answer me one t'ing..."

"Anything, dude," Miguel said.

"Did you n' ma chere ever..." Remy paused. Miguel blinked, then smirked.

"You know Lanny better than that," he said. "Nah. We slept in the same bed, but never together. It was mostly because of her bad dreams."

"Oh, good," Remy said, deflating and grinning, looking relieved. "Ok, den. Cool."

"Congrats, man," Miguel laughed, coming forward and giving the man a rough hug. Remy returned the gesture, then nodded his head.

"C'mon. Let's get a beer 'fore my wife drag me over foh speeches n' food," Remy smirked, completely at ease with the other man now that he knew he'd never gotten anywhere with his precious Milana.

As the sun slowly sank the sky turned a deep crimson, then a tangerine shade, and the lanturns switched on to illuminate the party, which continued late into the night. The newly wed couple both found themselves overwhelmed by emotion on more than one occasion, but with family and friends surrounding them the feasting, drinking, and dancing didn't end till late.

When they finally set off for bed Remy cheerfully carried Milana up, serenading her as they went, finally reaching their room and bringing her inside.

Laying his new wife down in the blankets he sat beside her, stroking her cheek and looking at her adoringly. She gazed at him with equal affection, then smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, neither needing to utter a word to let the other know how they felt.

--

Remy woke slowly to the deep, warm scent of his wife, a fresh fragrance that was unique to her in all the world. As his eyes opened the slender purple shoulders were first to come into focus, and the warmth of holding her close all night contrasted the cool sheets that seemed made of pearl.

The eyes that could always bring him to his knees slowly opened as he kissed one delicately pointed ear, and the lips that held the only flavor he could ever love parted to inhale, then breathe his name.

"Good morning, Mrs. LeBeau," he murmured, smiling as his fingers entwined with hers.

Milana smiled and slowly turned to him, kissing him gingerly before she lay her cheek to his.

"Good morning, Remy."

Remy smiled contently, loving the way his name sounded on her lips. He kissed her again, savoring her taste in a way he'd never dared to before.

Then they settled in, looking out towards open doors leading to the patio. Their bodies fit and entwined out of practise, but for the first time there was no distrinction made between inappropriate and acceptable. Completely relaxed they lay, pondering thier happiness, feeling as if they'd been married for years already and excited about the prospect of their future together.

A bird called outside, and the ocean rumbled, and Remy smiled as he leant down and kissed his wife again.

"So, chere, you wanna learn t' surf?"


End file.
